Just Breathe
by vballqueen1792
Summary: Richard could feel the air rising in his lungs, crushing his chest as she began to walk away, tears streaming down her face. He started to follow, knowing it was too late. Kory whirled around, "What were you waiting for!" What had he waited for? RS BBRae
1. Possibly Impossible

Just Breathe

Just Breathe

Summary: Richard could feel the air rising in his lungs, crushing his chest as she began to walk away, tears streaming down her face. He started to follow, knowing it was too late. Kory whirled around, "What were you waiting for?!" RobStar BBRae

A/N: Oh snap another story! I have no idea where this…well idea for this story came from, but I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 1

- Possibly Impossible -

Richard's hands found the soft spikes of his hair as he gently ran them through, making small black waves ruffle atop his head. Old habits die hard. He felt he could build courage within himself just by sending a soft hand through his wave of hair.

This was _never_ the case.

Because it _never_ worked.

He was still just as nervous as before, and one could wonder what could make Richard, the famous Night Wing, so terrified. The answer was simple.

It was all _her _fault.

When ever he was around her all feeling left his body, leaving him entirely numb. _Including_ his tongue. So not only was he not able to move, but he lacked the ability to talk (or at the very least call for help).

He could feel her hands glide across his chest, securing any loose buttons that had missed her first inspection. Richard could feel his insides bubble at the mere thought of her touching him. She arched her eyebrows at the sight of Richard gaping at her.

"Richard I know it said dress nice, but am I _too _fancy?"

Babs cocked her hip as she stared at the silent boy in front of her, pondering where his voice (and mind) had wondered off to. Richard smacked his lips, trying to formulate a response.

"No, of course not."

He sighed to himself in relief that the sentence came out right. He probably would have died if it didn't. Babs smiled and he offered his arm to her which she accepted as they piled into Richard's blue Escalade. Richard was so absorb in Babs, that he hadn't noticed Victor smirking next to him in the front seat.

"I can't believe you're dragging me to this fashion show."

Richard groaned, just now remembering where they were actually going. When Babs had told him he wasn't really listening, he was gawking. Babs looked beautiful in the morning light glow when she had told him, so he just nodded his head, something he had learned to do a long while back when dealing with girls.

Come to think of it, Richard couldn't really remember that one girl he almost had. _Almost _had. He scrunched his nose up as he recalled gorgeous, forgiving, emerald eyes. That was all. Nothing more. Not even a name. Only a team, which was blur to him. He had considered asking Victor, but having such a great life with Babs, why would he want to remember her?

That girl.

Had she remembered _him_?

Certainly not, so why try calling upon the past when the past had probably already forgotten about you.

"Richard we're going to be late!"

"All right, already! Jeeze."

Richard started the car and began the short drive into town, pulling into a crowded parking lot, with several other people yelling and screaming over parking spots. Richard turned to Babs, a coy smile on his face.

"Are you wearing heels?"

"No." Her response came, catching on to his smile.

"Then we're walking."

Victor grumbled as Richard backed out onto the street, pulling into a nice spot. All three got out and started the walk towards the entrance of Rio Grand Hotel, a very richly sized hotel, where the Chanel fashion show was taking place.

As soon as they walked in all three friends were in awe. The entire hotel was transformed into a totally different, high fashion world. A black and white banner with the double C Chanel logo hung over the entrance of where the ballroom use to be and where the stage and seats were set.

In the center stood a round stage with six pillars standing tall in the middle, five around and one in between all of them. The room had been doused in white and black, from the walls to chandeliers hanging above. Candles had been placed around the room so when it started the lights would be turned out and the candles would give off a faint glow.

The room was alive with chatter and Babs managed to pull the boys to their seats, which were on the right curve of the stage, and they were in front. Babs simply glowed with happiness as she gazed around at all the important people of the fashion world.

"Isn't this exciting?"

"The thrill of my life." Victor mumbled, which earned a glare from her.

"After the show we get to go back and meet one of the most famous models, Kory Anders!"

Suddenly it hit Richard, like he couldn't breathe.

A wave of red hair, emerald eyes. A voice, almost a name.

And then….

…it was gone.

Victor shook him, waking the boy from his trance.

"You okay?"

Richard smiled and nodded, but before a word could be said seats had been taken and lights had been dimmed. From somewhere inside the maze of pillars a man walked out, with a woman, Richard took to be Chanel herself, and the two walked up the edge of the runway leading to the maze of pillars where the models would walk out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chanel is proud to present her Haute Couture Fall-Winter collection!"

A round of applause was given as music started thumping in the background, the glow of the candles giving it a beautiful and yet eerie light as the models began their descent down the runway and as they weaved gracefully through the pillars. Richard leaned over to whisper in Victor's ear.

"Which one is the Anders girl?"

Victor slowly turned and looked at him, like Richard was stupid. Richard did a double take and smiled playfully.

"What?"

"Do you honestly think I would know that?!" His tone was very accusing.

"Right, sorry. Babs which is the Anders girl you were talking about?"

Babs's lips pressed into a thin line as she watched each girl swerve in and out of the maze, trying to catch a glimpse of Kory. She smiled and pointed her finger straight ahead.

"Her."

Richard followed her finger to see an incredibly beautiful girl at the end of her point. He felt his whole body numb at the sight of her. She was wearing a white dress, almost the color of spun milk, with a transparent layer the same color of tears and Richard thought if he touched it, he could feel the moist layer run down his skin.

The sleeves slanted off her shoulders, revealing her gorgeous neck, and leading up to her breath taking face. Her fiery red hair was tamed into a tight bun, her smoldering emerald eyes were outline with black eyeliner, and her cheeks gave off a pink glow, like she was happy, but her mouth revealed no emotion.

How Richard longed to trace her lips with his fingers, touch them, kiss them, but the thought of even thinking about that put him in a near death faint.

Then she was gone.

Hidden among the maze of pillars, blended in along with the other models. He craned his neck, hoping, _praying_, to chance another glance at the angel he had just seen.

She. Was. _Perfect._

And he?

Well…

He. Was. _Impossible._

He couldn't talk to Babs let alone talk to that gorgeous creature. He blinked and there she was again, but in something different. The clothes didn't matter, she could wear anything and Richard still thought of her as a goddess.

He felt a small nudge in his side.

"What on _earth_ are you starring at?"

But she couldn't have been from earth, not her. Someone like that didn't just appear on his planet; no she was from a _completely_ other galaxy.

One Richard could only dream of visiting. Victor waited patiently for his answer and he was relieved Babs hasn't notice Richard's gawking at another girl, it might have crushed her and Richard would have been slapped rather hard.

_Which would probably be good for him at the moment._

Never the less his question went without answer and Victor was forced to _see_ what Richard couldn't take his eyes off of. One glance and Victor knew exactly who it was and he shook his head for Richard had completely no clue.

_Sorry, but he's going to have to figure that one out on his own._

All too soon (for Richard at least) the show came to a conclusion and people were on their feet applauding. Richard being one of them. Victor and Babs looked from him to each other and shrugged, maybe Richard liked fashion more than they knew.

"How wonderful, now let's go back stage to meet Kory!" Babs squealed as she took off towards backstage.

"You ready Richard; you looked hypnotized during the show. See something you like or rather _someone_?"

Richard scoffed and brushed Victor's hand off his shoulder, but Victor's look was nothing less than amused. Richard took a deep breath as he followed behind Babs's trail through the crowd.

He was calm. He could do it; he could look at that girl without fainting. He was already in love with Babs, why would he ever want to take this model up on an offer of him. No, he could resist.

They were led backstage with many other models, agents, clothes and other various things being pushed through the crowded room. They were lucky to be able to breathe and they soon found themselves in Kory's dressing room. Richard walked over to her vanity, picking up a bottle of mustard. He cocked an eyebrow and turned to Babs and Victor, holding up the small, yellow bottle.

"What kind of diets are these models on?"

Victor said nothing and Babs merely shrugged as she sat down on a small white couch that lay inside the room. Richard placed the bottle back down on the table and looked around, still seeing no model.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her."

Richard waved his hand in a carefree kind of way as he leaned against the archway of the door.

"Why? People like her are probably stuck up bitches."

"Sorry this stuck up bitch kept you waiting."

Richard nearly flipped out as he turned to see her standing behind him. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, but he thumped his rib cage, hoping it would stop.

It didn't.

Kory stood in the door way, hips cocked, and arms crossed over her chest. She had changed into skinny jeans and a white Chanel tank top from last year's summer collection. Babs gave Richard the meanest glare she could muster and if looks could kill, well the room would be one person short.

"I'm terribly sorry about him, my name is Barbra, but you may call me Babs. That's Victor and Richard who gave you that oh so warm welcome."

Richard grumbled and rolled his eyes, trying to avoid looking at her. What a lovely first impression, but now he had more reason to stay away from her and focus on Babs.

Kory's scowl slowly faded into a small smile as she shook hands with Babs and Victor, she too, for some reason or another, was avoiding him. Before he chanced another glance two other people walked into the dressing room.

"Oh Babs these are my managers and dearest friends Rachel and Gar."

Victor nodded his head towards them; he knew exactly who they were too. Gar bit back a grin, while rubbing the back of his neck and Rachel simply smiled softly. Richard took in both people, the girl with pale skin, short violet hair and matching eyes while the boy, oddly enough, had green hair, fair skin and forest green eyes.

It was like a blast from a past he couldn't remember.

"Kory we just came to tell you that you're room had water damaged and they couldn't find you a new one."

Kory sighed and sat down next to Babs on the couch, she slung her long legs on the white foot rest ahead of her and laid her head on a cushion.

"Okay, now where are we going to stay?"

A small smirk came to Richard's lips. The faster she left Gotham, the better it would be for him. He couldn't help, but whistle softly to himself.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

Richard's mind went into overload.

"_What?!"_

All eyes turned to Richard as he stood there, completely dumbfound that Babs had even asked a question like that. Didn't she know the possible torture he would have to endure? He was already suffering for being in the same room as her!

He couldn't possibly _live_ with her.

Could he?

He didn't want to risk it.

"Sure, Bruce has room."

He clapped his hands over his mouth as the words spilled out, _"shut up! Shut up!"_ he told himself, but it was too late the damage had been done. Kory smiled and thanked them as she began gathering her things. Victor's usual smirk was now on his face as he waltzed over to Richard.

"Looks like you have some new guest."

Richard mumbled a response, but could not be heard due to the clamped hands still over his mouth. Victor merely chuckled and walked away as Richard finally trusted himself enough to pry his hands away from his mouth.

_Simply wonderful._

-

**Jeeze. Hmm. What do you guys think of the first chapter? I feel it might be a bit rushed, but I'm going to incorporate flashbacks and stuff, so let me know what you think. If you think it could be better than let me know and I might rewrite it, but if you like it then I'll keep it, cause I like it, but don't like it O.o weird to like and not like something. Oh and reason for Richard not remembering will come later!**

**Oh and I also might end up changing the summary, depending if I find something else I want it to say. I hate the limit, it really bugs me cause I can't fit everything I want on there for my summary . Oh well if I do change the summary the title will be the same so look out for that!**

**So please review my new story's first chapter!**

**Peace Out **

**Vballqueen1792**


	2. How To Become A Mime

Just Breathe

Just Breathe

A/N: Okay so people seemed to like the first chapter a lot so I can move onto the second!

I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to my friend Amy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 2

- How To Become A Mime -

If there was one thing Richard told himself to do over and over again, that would be to breathe. Ever since he was squeezed between both Kory and Babs, he had lacked the ability to stable his breathing level. One moment it felt like he was hyperventilating and the next felt like he wasn't breathing at all.

He had opted to drive _his_ car home, but Victor had insisted that he should get to know Kory and what better way to get to know someone than to be squeezed right beside them? It wasn't like he was speaking to her anyways, the fact that he couldn't (and wouldn't) kept his mouth shut and held his tongue back from releasing any words. Babs had pressed him to make amends with her, but he refused in full. There was no way he was going to talk to her and he got the feeling she didn't want to talk to him.

Brilliant Victor, simply brilliant.

He was personally going to give his buddy a _special_ thank you later.

He felt a nudge at his side, brining him from his thoughts and back to the present situation (or dilemma in Richard's case). Her glare was more than scary, almost terrifying in fact, so much so Richard released a small whimper.

"Talk to her!" Babs urged only loud enough for him to hear.

"No way, she hates me enough as it is why make it worse?"

Babs arched an eyebrow; she could tell there was more to it.

"What are you afraid of?"

_Well if you want the truth everything. _

_I fear if I talk to her, nothing will come out right, or worse, everything would come out right._

"I'm _not_ afraid." He responded harshly.

Babs raised her hands in a defending motion, indicating she would say no more on the matter. If Richard wanted to talk to the girl he would obviously have to handle that problem on his own. So silence resumed its rightful position between the three as Victor drove, rather happily, back to the Wayne Manor.

So Richard resumed his breathing practice as he could see nothing else to do, talking was not an option, seeing as it had been rolled out a few moments ago. With one girl not talking to him because of his refusal to talking to the other girl. So there he was just breathing.

As soon as the car stopped two doors were open and two doors were slammed shut in one boy's face. Richard sat dumbfounded in his seat, watching both girls walk up the stairs of the house, both looking a bit angry.

"Was it something I said?"

Victor barked a laugh, "No it's something you _didn't_ say."

Richard's brow furrowed, he never understood women, what was the big deal about talking anyways? What would he have said? Yeah, he made the right decision by not speaking. He felt he would be better off if he became a mime, he already had the no talking rule in the bag. Richard picked himself up from the seat and marched into the house behind the two girls.

_Women are so complicated._

As he walked in he could already see Babs introducing Kory and her friends to Bruce and Alfred. He hung back a bit, choosing to watch, rather than speak on the matter. Bruce, being the person he was, smiled and welcomed the three new guests. He looked over his shoulder to see Richard lazily leaning against the stair banister.

"Richard, show them to the guest rooms."

Richard growled under his breath, silently cursing Bruce. His eyes connected with Babs and she had a triumphant smile on her face saying,_ "now you have to talk to her"_. He sighed as he waved his hand, motioning them to come up the stairs.

"This way."

Gar, Rachel and Kory followed silently up the stairs, their eyes gazing around the mansion. Richard stopped in the middle of the hallway, in-between two rooms.

"Gar, you take the one on the left and the girls can have the one on the right."

"Gar, why don't I help you with your things?" Rachel chimed as the silence become too awkward for her to handle.

Gar nodded, almost too enthusiastically, as they both practically ran into the empty room leaving the other two to fend for themselves. Kory's eyes remained focused on her shoes as she slowly bent down to grabbed her bag. Richard rubbed the back of his neck nervously and grabbed it before she could.

"L-let me h-help you."

He heard no shouts of protest from her and took it as a good sign. He slowly shuffled into the room and she silently followed, her eyes still glued to the ground. Richard sat the bag down on the bed and turned to look at her. Words quickly formed and then died away again in his mouth.

_Why can't I talk to her?_

"Look, K-Kory about early, what I said was-"

"Don't worry about it."

Kory had finally raised her eyes so that they were looking at Richard. A smile came to his lips when he saw her eyes, her soft, gentle emerald pools. Kory became curious about his smile and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you smiling at me?"

Richard seemed to snap back, he nervously chuckled and ran a hand through his black spikes, fingering the gel that held his hair in place. Why had he smiled? He didn't really know the answer himself, but it was just something about her.

"I-uh, no reason really. You just reminded me of someone that I can't remember fully."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle with hope as she took a step towards him. She placed a delicate hand on his, and Richard could feel butterflies creeping up his spine at her warm touch.

"What do you remember about her?"

Richard cocked his head to the side. Her? He never said it was a girl, but she was talking to him and he wasn't about to let this conversation die away.

"I remember her eyes, like yours, and her hair, strangely enough like yours, but her name always escapes me. Something like St-Star…"

"Richard, Rachel just invited us to-"

Babs paused as she saw Kory's hand gentle wrapped around Richard's, both were incredibly close, almost like an embrace, which neither of them had noticed until now. Kory's hand immediately fell and a light pink crept its way to her face. Richard awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as they remained very close standing wise.

"Was I interrupting something?"

Richard smiled as he walked over to her, already forgetting what he had just remembered. He grabbed Babs's hand, lacing his fingers in hers and giving her hand a small kiss.

"Nah, just making amends like you said."

Babs glowed as she turned to look at Kory, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Wonderful! Now we need to get ready, Rachel just invited us to this amazing….."

The conversation died away as Babs and Richard walked out of the room. Kory's smile had already faded away as any hopes of him remembering who she really was disappeared.

_Maybe I should just give up, looks like he has found someone else._

--

Victor grumbled as he made his way up the stairs, he hadn't remembered his title being Get-Everyone-Downstairs-Boy, but part of him did want to see Kory alone. Ever since he saw Richard and Babs come down, fingers laced and girlish giggles flaunting through the air, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

He softly knocked on her door, a small smile on his lips. Kory looked up over her stuff; she messily tried to wipe the tears away.

"Cyborg- I uh mean Victor, I wasn't expecting to see you-"

Before she could finish her sentence Victor had brought her into a tight embrace. Kory steadily wrapped her arms around his neck, and they remained like that for a few moments. Two very good and very old friends hugging, it had been a while.

"No one has called me Cyborg in years, Starfire." He said as he released Kory.

"Nor has anyone called me Starfire in a long while."

Victor chuckled and Kory managed a smile, her face beginning to brighten. She returned to her unpacking job as Victor plopped down on the bed.

"So what happened?"

Kory released a bitter laugh; she knew that question was bound to arise. She quickly changed out of her white tank top and put on a purple short sleeved shirt and a grey, sleeveless vest over it, buttoning the one black button in the middle.

"He almost remembered, but I didn't know he already had someone else."

"I'm sorry Kory, things changed, especially after the Titans split." Victor sighed as he leaned against the bed post.

"Yes, I know." Kory responded.

"Don't worry Princess; things will work out in the end."

Kory ran a hand through her hair as she started for the door she stopped, placing a hand on the archway. She turned to Victor, a small, sad smile played on her lips.

"I hope so."

Kory then turned and left the room, Victor not too far behind her.

_(A/N 1)_

--

As much as Gar had grown from his immature (and not to mention green) self, oh who was Rachel kidding, Gar had never grown out of being immature. He had grown up some, but _some_ being the keyword. She had hoped he would have moved past the stage of annoying, immature, boy. A vein had been throbbing in her head with every poke, jab, word, or sound that came from him.

It was Beast Boy all over again.

Except now he was taller, less greener, and although she hated to admit it; _much cuter._

"Beast Boy if you don't stop bothering me I'm going to _permentally _send you to another dimension." She hissed as another small poke was sent at her side.

Gar held his hands up in defense, nervously backing away, "Gee Rae, you haven't called me that in a while. Does my former name turn you on?" He added with raised eyebrows.

Rachel was about to kill him if it wasn't for Kory and Victor walking down the stairs, but it did not stop her from sending him a very cold glare.

"First off don't call me Rae and second, it does _not_ turn me on."

She began to walk with Kory as Gar stepped in pace with Victor, a coy smile graced the changelings lips.

"Yeah, but you _didn't_ say that it didn't turn you off."

Rachel brought her palm to her forehead and Kory could only watch in bewilderment, knowing she was better off by not asking.

"BB do you _want_ a death wish?"

Gar's smile widened at the sound of his nickname, he had missed hearing it. It felt like old times with Raven threatening him, and him and Cyborg joking about it. His eyes wondered to Kory beside Rachel and Richard, who was holding hands with Babs.

_Well almost like old times._

"Oh come on Cy, you know me."

"Yeah, still stupid as ever." Victor grumbled.

Gar smiled in return, "That's right- hey wait!"

Victor roared with laughter and took off as Gar began chasing him, Kory and Rachel merely rolled their eyes and Babs stifled a giggle. Richard blinked and in place of the two he saw a half-man half-robot and a green boy running.

"Seems like they're getting along."

Richard shook his head, ridding himself of the image as he smiled down at Babs.

"Yeah, looks like it."

_(A/N 2)_

--

When Babs and Richard walked into the club they had not been expecting what they were seeing. For the most part the club was dark, only lit by colorful lights coming from the ceiling. A DJ stood in the corner, playing hard, thumping music that everyone was dancing too in the middle of the club. Bodies on top of bodies swaying along to the grinding sound of the music. To the left stood a bar and booths, where people would stop for drinks when they weren't dancing.

"Wow." Breathed Babs as she took a few steps inside.

Kory smiled as she took the lead of the group, heads turning to see who had just entered. Many of the people called out their hellos to Kory, Rachel and Gar. It seemed they were quite popular here.

"Just follow me."

Richard and Babs were obliged to follow her and Victor brought up the rear, he wasn't in shock like his two friends, he was actually expecting this. Kory led them over to an empty booth, and plopped down in a seat. Everyone followed her actions and soon a tiny girl came over to them.

"The usual Miss Anders?"

Kory laughed and nodded, "Yes that would be great, thank you Sarah."

The girl bustled off and was back in a matter of minutes with enough drinks for everyone. Victor scanned the club and smiled when he spotted a very beautiful and familiar girl standing near the bar. He took it upon himself to get reacquainted (and possibly get a date) with her, thus making him take his leave.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kory Anders."

Kory smiled as a very cute boy walked over to their booth. He had shaggy brown hair and very dreamy grey eyes, something that would make any girl fall head over heels for. He slid in next to Kory, extending his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Without hesitation she took the hand, "I'd love to."

They soon made their way out on the dance floor, with Richard watching both like a hawk. He was so concentrated on them that he hadn't noticed Babs leaving to go talk to a friend she had just spotted, nor did he care. He scooted closer to Rachel and Gar, who were arguing over something.

"Who is that?"

Rachel paused in mid-sentence, tearing her gaze away from Gar. She looked to see who Richard was pointing at and a smirk came to her lips and Gar wasn't far behind, pulling out his own smirk.

"_That_ is Xavier Red." Gar chimed, his eyes looking at Richard's face.

Kory could feel beads of sweat roll down her face, making her glow beneath the spot lights. She could feel her body being pulled closer to Xavier's, but she made no move to protest against it. They danced as one, swaying to the thumping beat and pulsing lights as did the other couples surrounding them.

**  
**_**Do you know what you started**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor**_

_**acting naughty**_

Xavier's hands slip around Kory's waist, while her hips swung in time with the music. Richard watched them, a serge of jealousy went through him, his jaw tightened, and his hands balled into fist. It was hard enough to sit there and watch.

_Why am I feeling this?_

He took a deep breath and turned his attention to Babs, focusing all his energy on her. He watched her laugh and could feel his heart lighten, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on _his girlfriend_, his eyes returned to Kory, her body still intertwined with Xavier's.

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

Xavier spun Kory around, so they were now face to face. His breath tickle her neck, as he pulled her even closer to him, their bodies mashed together, but she still didn't protest against the closeness. Her eyes wondered over to where Richard was sitting, he was glaring at Xavier, which surprised Kory to the fullest. He was actually _jealous_!

_**We're hand in hand **_

_**Chest to chest**_

_**And now we're face to face**_

Suddenly Xavier's lips were on hers, her first attempts at protest faded away as she began kissing him back. Richard's jaw dropped, he felt like he was about to exploded, but his means of escaping the booth were blocked when Babs rejoined them. She smiled and Richard bit his lip trying to smile back.

"You okay?"

"Just fine." He responded through clenched teeth.

Kory broke away from the kiss, her eyes falling to the ground. Xavier raised her chin, to get a better look in his eyes, which were avoiding him.

"Xavier I can't….."

Her eyes found Richard, who had Babs in his arms, and Xavier followed her gaze. A knowing smile soon came to his lips.

"Come on cutie, you don't miss those kisses? You'd still rather wait for Bird Boy?"

Kory half smiled as her cheeks became red; she began to walk away, but was stopped when he grabbed her arms.

"He's not going to remember you, what happened was a long time ago. He's obviously moved on."

Kory turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling from the lights above. Her smile never faltered as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Things can change; you of all people should know that, Red X."

Xavier chuckled, a deep raspy chuckle, as he cocked an eyebrow. His eyes looked from Richard and back to Kory.

"Well if things _don't_ change, I'll be here waiting."

He kissed her on the lips softly and took his leave from the dance floor. Kory smiled as she stood in the middle of the dance floor; she hadn't noticed the new comer, who stood behind her.

"Can I have this dance?"

_(A/N 3)_

--

**A/N 1: A small tender moment with Kory and Victor. And I noticed that in the comics they call her Princess so I thought it would be good here.**

**A/N 2: Writing scenes with Gar and Victor are always fun, since they're such big jokers and the love/hate relationship Gar and Rachel have is always a pleasure to write.**

**A/N 3: Looks like Kory and Xavier had something in the past. And Richard was jealous? What could have brought that on? Surely he has never met her And who was that mysterious person at the end? (But I'm guessing you can all figure that out)**

**Oh yes before I forgot, I don't own the song _Please Don't Stop the Music_ by Rihanna**

**Okay so I'm trying something new with the A/N things, I feel it helps me better organize my thoughts and remind what I want to talk about at the end of the chapter. So thanks to all my reviewers and keep reviewing!**

**Peace out**

**Vballqueen1792**


	3. Rather Have The Apple

Just Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3

- Rather Have The Apple -

__

"Can I have this dance?"

A knowing smile graced Kory's lips immediately; she knew exactly who it was. Maybe Richard was a bit _too_ predictable. She turned in one swift motion and gracefully placed her hand in his as the music slowed and the couples thinned.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend?" Kory interjected.

Richard releases a soft, faint chuckle as he glanced over at Babs, who was happily chatting with Rachel.

"She seems," he paused, trying to grasp the right words to fit the current situation, "content."

Kory couldn't help, but roll her eyes, she was determined not to ruin his and Babs relationship, even if it killed her inside. She managed to smile, trying desperately to match his, but she failed miserably, only able to tug the corner of her lips.

Richard frowned, "What's wrong? Am I making you unhappy?"

"It's nothing-really, I'm fine."

Richard's lips pressed in a thin line, wanting to press on, but he had just made amends, there was no way he was going to ruin this conversation. Even though it was killing his brain, keeping himself focused on making sure his sentences came out right. It was hard enough to talk to Babs most of the time, but talking to Kory was a _whole _other story. It was nearly impossible!

Nearly.

But,

He felt like he had done it before.

And if he had done it once, in a past life or so, then maybe he could do it again.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Grayson?"

Richard's smile returned, "Well all of them seem to revolve around you."

Kory's cheeks turned a deep red and soon the slow dance became very awkward. Richard hadn't noticed anything so he added, "ever since I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Kory nearly fainted.

Richard luckily caught her and she was quick to come back to her senses. She released her grip on Richard, catching Babs eye, pain was clearly visible there. Richard looked over too, he suddenly dropped Kory's hands and ran to Babs's side.

Kory took a few steps forward, desperately trying to listen in on the conversation, no matter how wrong she knew it was, she couldn't help herself. She could her Richard murmuring words of comfort in Babs's ear, hear her soft crying, and she could see him gently brushing her tears away with his fingers.

A sudden pain wrapped itself around Kory's chest, cutting off all breathing rights. She groped her shirt, hoping to force air into her longs, but found she can't. Despite her many efforts to _tell_ herself to breathe, her body would just not respond, as if refusing was just a natural part of the human body.

She felt herself beginning to fall, slowly as if time had no say in the matter. Her throat burned, wanting to scream, cry out for some sort of help. No one was listening to her empty screams.

No one saw her broken fall.

She was utterly alone, she began to burry herself within herself. Pulling layers and layers of invisible skin over her numb mind. She couldn't think, something else that had refused to work. It seemed her whole body, her mind, everything that held her together refused to work.

She felt herself being ripped apart from the inside out.

Why wasn't anyone helping her?

Could they simply not see?

Or were they all just choosing to ignore?

Like it mattered.

_So this is it_

Death was a funny thing, she had always faced the risk of it when she was younger. When they were still together. Death meant nothing back then, as long as someone was around to save the day it was almost worth dying.

Yet, why now did the thought of Death bring tears to her eyes?

At least she thought she felt tears run down her cheeks. Look what she had succumb to, to feel no pain. Death would have ended it quicker, ridding her of the pain. Being numb only willed it away for a short period of time, but she didn't want to die.

Not yet.

After seeing them she wanted to die on the inside, her heart ripped to shreds, but she was strong. Time healed wounds. She healed once, who's to say she couldn't do it again. No, she wouldn't die, not today.

"Why isn't she breathing?!" A panic voice asked, though Kory could not decipher who it was.

A warm hand ran over Kory's skin, which was cold as ice. If she could, she would have shuddered, but her body still refused to move.

"Stand back, Gar hand it to me."

Kory's mind couldn't wrap itself around the words being spoken next to her, the sentences were blurred. She felt a prick in her arm, although she was still too numb to be able to feel the real pain. Suddenly, as if her body miraculously began to work, air forced its way into her lungs. The sentences became much, much clearer.

"She hasn't had one this bad since-" Gar's panicked voice came.

"I know!" Rachel growled back, cutting him off.Since what?

Kory could not remember.

She slowly slipped into unconsciousness, as warm hands slipped under her body, pulling her close to his warm chest. His words being the last she heard.

"Stay with me Kory."

_(A/N 1)_

-

It was dark.

But of course, she still had her eyes closed. Kory's eyes fluttered open, but as they did her brow crinkled in confusion.

It was dark here to.

She sat up, finding herself in her bed, her body wrapped in the thin white sheet. She glanced over at the clock, seeing the earl hour of three a.m. She ran a hand through her hair and decided she could no longer sit in this bed. Her stomach simply wouldn't allow it. She was too hungry to sit and wait till breakfast.

Her feet danced over the carpet as she glided down the stairs, being as quiet as the stairs would let her. Once she reached the bottom she was sure she would have everyone starring at her, the stairs were unkind in her decent, making every noise possible.

She raced into the kitchen, barely noticing the snoring figure on the couch. She flipped on the kitchen light and scanned the kitchen, trying to figure what would be safe to make without waking up the rest of the house, she had already worried them once today.

She rubbed her arm subconsciously, her fingers tracing the irritated red spot where the injection had taken place. She hadn't made it far into her kitchen search when another pair of feet found it's way into the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

_Of all the people!_

Kory spun on her heels to see Richard rubbing the back of his neck sleepily as he yawned. Kory took a step back, taking in his whole sight. Only a pair of pants, with his checkered boxers poking out, was the only item of clothing he had on. His chest gleamed in the kitchen light, she took in his toned body, not surprised in the fullest. His black spikes had drooped a little, but still refused to lie down flat.

"Maybe. Must you always be where I am?"

Richard dropped his hand as he shot her a glare, which she responded with rolling her eyes. She had nearly scared him to death earlier, but her near death experience didn't seem to phase her sassiness.

"Touch-y, I was just seeing who was in the kitchen."

Kory's hard expression softened, Richard took this as a good sign and braved a few more steps towards her.

"So are you okay?"

His eyes fell to her red spot dwelling on her arm, Kory's eyes followed and she returned his worried expression with a smile.

"It's fine, happens all the time. You learn to live with it."

"But-what happened?"

Kory bit her bottom lip, she could never tell him what she had saw started her small attack earlier. It would only make her mission of keeping him and Babs together harder than it already was.

"Nothing, drop it."

Richard now closed the space between them and took her hand, gently stroking it.

"How can I drop it? You looked so, so hurt-helpless. How can I forget that?"

Kory pulled her hand out of his and walked over to the counter grabbing an orange and an apple. Her mind wondered to the two fruits in her hands, completely ignoring Richard's question.

"You have a girlfriend, you should worry about her and not me."

Richard sighed, but agreed. He had Babs, why was he so worried about Kory's problems, she wasn't intent on sharing them with her so he should just drop it.

The problem was:

He couldn't.

Before he could pull up an argument Kory turned to him, the two fruits still in her hand.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way. I'm the apple and Babs is the orange. You're hungry and you're going to chose the orange. She taste better, much more juicer and a bit mysterious with the peel protecting her inner soul."

Richard smirked, seeing Kory's attempts for him to get his mind back on his girlfriend.

"I'd rather eat the apple."

Kory growled, he wasn't making this easy.

"No you would rather eat the orange."

Richard leaned against the counter as he plucked the bright, red apple out of her hands. He took a bite, the juice rolling down his lips as he munched away at the apple.

"But I like apples better."

"Then Babs is the apple and I'm the orange!" Kory spat.

Richard chuckled, he was having fun.

"No, you can't change the rules like that. You're the apple and Babs is the orange, but don't fret I like oranges too. In fact I love one right now, but this apple is tempting."

Kory felt herself trembling with furry, but before she could argue Richard had picked out two fresh fruits.

"Okay now let's say I'm the apple and Xavier is the orange. Which would you choose?" Richard asked as he cocked and eyebrow.

"I'd rather drink poison than eat either fruits." Kory mumbled.

"That's not one of the choices."

Kory growled again ash she pushed passed Richard, grabbing the apple out of his hands. Richard laughed as he turned out the kitchen light and watched her walk up stairs.

"Yeah, I knew you'd rather eat the apple too."

_(A/N 2)_

-

****

A/N 1: For all those who guessed Richard you can have a cookie xD. Looks like Kory has some secret sickness? And what did Gar and Rachel mean about last time?

****

A/N 2: Hehehe, which would you rather eat? Seems like both Kory and Richard both preferred the apple, but was it the apple that they truly wanted?

Ugh sorry for the long update and short chapter. I just got Breaking Dawn and was absorbed in it for a couple of days. So thanks to all my reviewers and please review! The next chapter should hopefully come out sooner.

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	4. Burning My Bridges

Just Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 4

- I Burnt Every Freakin Bridge -

I Ever Built

So How The Hell

Did You Get Across

It was enough to make anyone cry.

Well,

At least it was enough to maker _her _cry.

She laid her head on the soft, cold metal door, listening for any signs of life coming from the other side. All though she knew _he _was in there, she couldn't help, but listen to the small intakes of his breathing. It seemed to be the only thing keeping her sane.

Oh how she wished she could be the one lying in his arms, knowing that the _other _girl was probably in there with him. She wished he constantly thought of her like she constantly thought of him, her feelings for him had never really vanished, just faded for a while.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

Why did it have to happen? Wasn't it enough that she was sick from the accident? No, he had to save her, which cost him his whole memory of her. Maybe it was for the best, being away from her. She wouldn't cause him anymore pain, he had found someone much better than herself.

And still…

She couldn't pull away from the door. She felt if she did he whole body would collapse and what would she do if _he _found her like that. No, leaning against the door was just fine. She closed her eyes, letting the coldness numb her body, it was better not to feel.

Before she could react the door swished open and what would have sent her on a crash course to the floor, was stopped by two strong hands grabbing on to her as she felt herself being nestled into his warm chest.

Richard was beyond confused, but never the less _pleased _that this beautiful creature was now in his arms. He couldn't grasp his mind around her, oh how he wanted to though. She was a whole other person to him and him alone. More quiet and reserved when they were alone, which he thought should have felt wrong, but in now ways did it feel wrong.

It just felt so right.

And that's what he couldn't grasp.

Why was it that he found Babs, a sweet, wonderful, loving girl and yet he felt like he knew this girl in his arms better than he knew his own girlfriend? What had this girl done to him? Everything about her was so enchanting that Richard thought he was going to faint at the mere sight of her.

Now what puzzled him most, at the moment, why she was standing outside of his door? Why had she fallen into his arms and hadn't immediately retreated from his touch, but more importantly _why hadn't he?_

If Babs found them like this, God only knows what she would have done. He couldn't live without Babs, but strangely enough he couldn't live without Kory either. In the end he knew he was going to have to choose one or the other, no what was he thinking? He would choose Babs, Kory didn't like him like that.

__

Then why was she at your door?

Kory slowly looked up into his sapphire eyes, she struggled to find words to explain, but found she couldn't. The moment lying in his arms had erased every thought of anything she was thinking before. This wasn't good, she couldn't get more attached, it would only hurt more when the time comes to say good-bye. _(A/N 1)_

"Are you okay?" The question was the first thing Richard could form out of his jumbled thoughts.

Of course she wasn't okay, she was lying in the boy she's loved for all her life's arms while he's in another relationship with someone and else and eh can't even remember who she really is. What could she say, what could she do?

Lie.

"I-I'm fine, I was just walking past and I erm, tripped just as you open the door and look at that you caught me." Her pathetic excuse came out in a rush and it was a miracle that Richard caught it.

"You-tripped?"

He wanted to believe that she tripped so he could believe that she didn't like him, but it was very hard to believe because he felt like he could tell when she was lying. Like he had done it before, read her like an open book.

"Yes, tripped and I thank you for catching me, but I really must go and…"

No one moved. They seemed to fit together perfectly. After what seemed like several minutes Kory was finally able to pull herself out of Richard's arms.

"Well thanks again, but I really must be going I have to get ready for- um a date!"

Richard cocked an eyebrow.

"With who?"

"Xavier." Kory responded quickly.

"Then you wouldn't mind that we double date?" Richard asked, he couldn't leave Kory alone with _that guy._

"I'm sure that would be fine, I'll go tell him now and you can tell Babs."

"Fine."

Kory swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned to leave Richard with his thoughts, she had no idea how she was going to make it through this dinner with Babs hanging all over Richard.

And Richard had no idea how he was going to make it through with Xavier all over Kory. Of all the people she could date (preferably himself) she had to choose _that guy._ He had watched them kiss (something he hopes not witness or remember ever again) and it was more than he could bare. Never the less he would go, he would be a good boyfriend and _not _worry about Kory. _(A/N 2)_

-

Everyone's experienced that awkward silence at least once in their lives and the four on the double date were no strangers to the awkward silence that had befallen them after Babs had given up trying to make polite conversation. Yes they all looked great, they were in a very nice restaurant, the nicest in fact, thanks to connections from Bruce, and the mood was so light you could practically dance on it.

But it just wasn't enough.

The silence had settled itself between them and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Kory drummed her fingers on the table, it was the only noise coming from their general area. Xavier kept his eyes on the band playing over in the corner, Richard kept looking at his watch and Babs was looking at each person, silently cursing them for their lack in communication.

Babs had had enough.

"So Kory how did you and Xavier meet?"

Xavier and Kory stole a quick at each other, their history was long and complicated. They could never explain that they _first _met when he was the villain Red X and had pinned her to the wall. Yes, simply romantic.

So how bout the second time then?

"Well when I become a model Xavier was a male model I was working with and we hit it off from there, but we broke up and it's kind of an on off thing."

Xavier released a raspy chuckle as his hand reached down and grabbed hers. This did not go unnoticed by Richard and Kory caught his eye, seeing hurt within his. This confused her, he _wasn't _suppose to like her like that and she had to prove that he can't.

"So Xavier I was thinking after dinner we go back to your place."

Xavier's smile widened as he nodded and Richard released a low growl, but no one else seemed to hear it. Babs smiled to see Kory having someone (she had become a little worried when she saw the way they looked at each other) and she had Richard. Everything seemed right, but how far from right things really were.

Things seemed to get better and tension eased as the awkward silence was pushed away and forced to find a new host to disturb. There was now light conversation and even some laughter, but I never reached Richard's eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of what Kory and Xavier might do alone. It made his fits clench beneath the table.

When the moment came for them to depart Richard's eyes remained glued to Kory until she was in Xavier's car and out of sight.

"Since Kory is out with her boyfriend and everyone else is going to be out tonight, we have the house to ourselves."

Babs ran her finger up Richard's arm, trying to get him into the same mood she was in. She wanted to have a little fun tonight, it wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"Yeah it's just wonderful."

Babs withdrew her hand and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the chair.

"That wasn't the answer to my question."

Richard looked over at her, he had totally killed her mood, a small frown replaced his slight snarl. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to fall for this other girl who he shouldn't be falling for, he wanted to stay completely devoted to Babs……

After he made sure Kory didn't do anything with Xavier.

__

(A/N 3)

-

Kory could feel her cheeks heating up every time Xavier reached out and touched her hand. She felt kind of bad, she had really like Xavier and those feelings had never really went away. Maybe this was what she needed. Maybe this was the only way to get over Richard, the only way to save him from her.

She had to devote herself to Xavier, the feelings were still there, maybe it could work and she could get a happily ever after. Xavier pulled to a stop and led her into the apartment, and over to the elevator where they would ride up to his pent house suite.

Kory looked him up and down as he patiently waited for the elevator, his shaggy brown hair and his dreamy grey eyes were enough to send any girl over the edge.

He had changed and he had done it for her.

"Xavier…."

He turned to look at her and was greeted with her soft, luscious lips meeting his. This is what _he _had been waiting for. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss as the elevator doors "dinged" open. They slowly made their way in as it started for the top.

Not once did they break away from each other. Kory wrapped her leg around his, their tongues meeting it pure delight. The elevator finally made its way to the top and the couple walked through the loft, still intertwined, and towards the bed room.

As they walked Kory ripped off Xavier's shirt in-between kisses and Xavier pulled off her black dress. Kory jumped into his arms as they continued to kiss. They dropped down on the bed and Kory pulled his jeans off as they began mixing in the sheets, both finally being able to catch their breath.

"Don't hold back cutie."

Kory laughed before she started kissing him again as they rolled over and she was on top. He started kissing her as Kory smiled in satisfaction, all thoughts of Richard totally vanished. This was what she needed. This was her salvation.

Their legs wrapped around each other and Kory began placing small kisses on his well built chest , reach back up to his lips where his tongue practically begged for entrance, which she did not deny him. They rolled over again so Xavier was on top, their lips still connected in a heated kiss.

__

(A/N 4)

-

Kory took in a deep breath and rolled over, placing a hand on Xavier's chest, who was sound asleep. Kory could see the light peeking through his bedroom shades. She pulled the sheets closer to her body as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

After last night she felt she could really move on, this was the start of a new beginning. She would be able to leave Richard and Babs alone, helping their relationship grow and everyone would be happy. No one else would get hurt because of some stupid mistakes she had made.

A sudden gasp made her eyes snap open. She looked up to see Richard sanding half way through the door, his hand slightly raised as if he was about to knock on the door. She could see the pain in his eyes as he turned and ran out of the pent house.

"Richard wait…."

Kory threw the sheets off, waking Xavier, and rushed to put her clothes back on. Xavier arched an eyebrow as he sat up in the bed, watching her hurriedly put her clothes on.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go though, I'll call you later." She added with a sad smile.

He nodded as she ran out of the room, noticing the elevator was already making its way down. She made a turn and started running down the stair case as fast as she could. What seemed like hours she finally reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Richard walking out the door.

"Richard!"

He stopped and turned to see her running towards him. He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh look who it is, I'm so sorry to disturb you two."

Kory growled.

"Why the hell are you here anyways?!" She asked harshly.

"Everyone was worried when you didn't come home last night."

"Everyone or just you?"

Richard uncrossed his arms as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Like it matters. Why are you assuming that I like you?" He retorted.

Kory looked simply outraged.

"Why are _you_ assuming that I'm assuming that _I _like you?!"

Richard scoffed.

__

"I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are, I think you like me. Other wise you wouldn't have cared so much that I slept with Xavier!"

Richard cringed at those words, which confirmed what Kory was thinking.

"Well why did you sleep with him? Of all the people you could be with you have to be with him!" He roared.

"Well then Mr. Grayson who could I possibly choose to be with then?"

"ME!" He screamed.

Kory gasped and raised a hand to her mouth and Richard's eyes widened at his own words. He felt himself losing control of his emotions.

"You could have me…" He whispered

And before he could stop himself, before she could respond, Richard began kissing her, He kissed her like he hadn't kissed anyone else and Kory lost herself in the kiss. Every feeling she had every felt for him began soaring within her.

This is how it should have been,

But it's not how it was.

__

(A/N 5)

-

****

A/N 1: I just love moments like that don't you? When the girl falls into the guys arms and she can't find any words to say. I just love it fluff like that hehe.

A/N 2: Lol Richard and his "that guy" spiel.

A/N 3: Yes people we've all had the awkward silence thing. And Richard just seems to keep falling for her more and more, which doesn't look good for him and Babs because he still wants a relationship with her. Come on Rich you can only choose one girl.

A/N 4: Oh! Bet you weren't expecting that.

A/N 5: Yes I know what you're all thinking, FINALLY THEY KISSED!! And then your thinking HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US ON A CLIFFY LIKE THAT?? Yes well, I can. Poor Kory, things can never stay good for long some sort of drama pops up and what could be worse than Richard seeing the two together like that?

So sorry for the long update I've been so busy and I rewrote this entire chapter because I didn't like the way I wrote it the first time, but I'm pleased with the rewrite. The title is one of my favorite parts J .

So thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with the story, things are about to get very interesting and will Richard ever remember? So please review and the next chapter will hopefully be coming out sooner than this one did.

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	5. A Pencil Worth Carving With

Just Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5

- How The Hell -

Am I suppose To

Carve a Freakin Road

With This Useless Pencil

She could scream,

Cry,

Pretend it never happened,

But honestly, what good would it do?

Her feeble attempts at lying were utterly pathetic, so pathetic, in fact, that they were believed. Who would have thought? She didn't want to waste time on the question, knowing it wouldn't get her any father than she had already gone, which, for the record, wasn't very far to begin with. It was like she was taking one step forward and three steps back.

Scratch that, she wasn't taking any steps forward.

She pitied herself for even trying, but _that _wasn't getting her anywhere either. So basically she was stuck, not by some damned fork in the road, but simply because there _wasn't _a road left to follow. So how can one move forward when there is no place to move forward to? The answer was simple.

You made a place to move forward into.

But some things were easier said than done, this being one of them. She couldn't just simply pick up a can of paint and gracefully draw her road, leading it to her happily ever after, life wasn't _that_ easy. There was no paint, no paint brush, just a feeble pencil that was broken at both ends. No point and no eraser.

She couldn't draw, she had to carve, she couldn't erase, she would just have to make do with what she had. And that was a useless pencil, one which would make the most creative person in the world frown upon it. _(A/N 1)_

Maybe she should could kill herself with it.

A small pause.

Then again, maybe not.

It wouldn't do anyone any good anyways, just create more drama and an even smaller and more useless pencil in which to draw the invisible road she was suppose to move forward on. Right, bad idea. Not like it was her only bad idea in the past couple of hours, but it was one of them.

If only she would have stopped kissing him, if only things could have been different in the past, if only she could let him go. She hated wondering, she wanted to know. She wanted to know what it would be like if things were different, what it would feel like to let him go, but seeing as that's not going to happen anytime soon, she should just stop wondering all together.

It wasn't helping her "carve your road with a useless pencil" goal. Sometimes to move forward you have to let go and that was exactly what she was planning on doing. Tell him who she was, even if he still can't full remember, say it didn't work out then and it won't work out now and bam! You're cured.

Well, hopefully.

Rachel had said to write ones feelings in a poetic form often helps clear the mind, because everything you're feeling will be out on the paper for you to read it and figure it out. Someone should shoot her for that, because it hadn't helped Kory at all. _(A/N 2)_

She must have went through _at least _a thousand pieces of paper before she finally gave up and resorted to drawing stick figures with smiling faces, which made her even more angry, and she ended up shoving the paper in the bottom of her underwear drawer.

"Ms. Kory I was sent to tell you diner will be ready in a half hour."

Kory nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a human voice, nearly forgetting that humans could even speak. (Since the fact that she had remained silent ever since she had returned to the house) For once that day Kory was able to give the old man a smile, a real smile. Not the fake one she had been using the past forty eight hours.

"Thank you, Alfred."

The old man nodded and turned to take his leave, but upon seeing the young girl's smile falter into a thin line of worry. His fatherly instincts kicked in and instead of leaving her turned back to the girl.

"Is anything the matter, dear?"

Kory blinked as a response, she bit her bottom lip, chewing on it.

"No, I'm fine."

Alfred smiled a knowing smile, he had learned when people were lying, when they were fine and when they weren't. She was no mystery to him, but to Master Richard, that was another story completely. One would surprised as to what this old man had picked up on, knowing the latest "gossip" as Babs would call it.

"I'm sure if you tell Master Richard who you really are, then maybe things will fall into place accordingly."

Shock would have been an understatement to describe Kory's face, because it was well pass shock at this point. It seemed that everyone knew except for the one (possible two if you're counting Babs) person that needed to know the most.

But that was the push she needed and she could never thank the old man enough for giving it to her. Before Alfred could leave small arms encircled his body in a tight embrace as he could feel tears splashing on his shoulder, for he was much smaller than she was.

"Thank you."

Alfred chuckled and returned the hug, then taking his leave. Kory stood their, smiling, finally ready to tell Richard the truth. _(A/N 3)_

-

Richard gazed at the small object, resting in his palms.

Correction,

It was burning them.

His behavior from before was very uncalled for, knowing her had put the poor girl in more of a panic than she had been in before. He had done no good, he had only helped to make matters worse. So he was going to do it, maybe the kiss had finally made him realize the only way he could fix his broken relationship with Babs (which she had completely no idea about, and Richard intended to keep it that way).

As much as it killed him he would force himself to be happy, forget about a small fling with a girl he barley knew and start a wonderful future with a girl he had grown up with. She was way more important than some model who would move out of his life forever, or so he could hope.

So this was how he found himself standing outside of Babs door, the burning object, scorching the flesh, craving to feel the bone, sat mockingly in his hands. He shoved the God forsaken item in a box and knocked on the door, until he felt like his knuckles were beginning to bleed.

Babs was more than happy to see that Richard was the source of the rapping coming from her bedroom door. She smiled, which made Richard rub the back of his neck nervously as he struggled to form words. He felt himself fall to one knee and pull out the box, that had been burning in his pocket (damn that ring) and opened up all to quickly. Babs gasped. _(A/N 4)_

"Richard…."

"Babs would you marry me?"

It came out in a rush, but she didn't need to hear the words to know what question he had asked. Now Babs was unable to speak, for the first time she found that she couldn't find words to describe how she felt in that moment.

"Yes." But she did manage to get that out.

Richard smiled and slipped the ring on her finger as she pulled him in for a kiss. Richard finally felt sure it was the right thing to do. What had happened earlier had happened earlier and was nothing more than a thing of the past, which his was barely remember able to begin with.

"Come Mrs. Grayson, let's got tell the others."

-

Kory could barely hide the smile from her face as she ran down the stair, to where her friends where currently sitting. Rachel felt that she could die at any moment if she heard one more lame comeback from Gar. If should could take every come back he had ever uttered, either to her or Vic, she could write a book called "What Not To Use As A Comeback", oh yes it would be a best seller in no time. Rachel was more than glad to see her best friend, actually smiling, and coming towards her.

"I'm going to do it!"

Gar's head shot up from the video game he and Victor were currently playing (and as always he was currently losing) and it was a miracle something as simple as a sentence caught his attention. He hadn't been aware of his surroundings much, only that Rachel was next to him, listening to is amazing comebacks every time she cracked on his equally amazing video gaming skills. She was just a hater. Back to the point of which Gar raised his head, giving Victor the chance to totally crush the him (which would have happened head raised or not.)

"Make sure he has a condom!" Gar's sly remark came. _(A/N 5)_

This in turn not only earned a death glare from Kory, but an even more death glare from Rachel, while Victor stuffed his face with the pillow, failing to stop himself from laughing.

Scratch "What Not To Use As A Comeback" book, Rachel had a better idea. She was going to write a book about stupid things guys say, most of the quotes being supplied by Gar himself, and the current comment he just made was now number one on the list of stupidity.

"No Gar I'm not going to do _it_, I'm going to tell Richard who I really am."

Rachel's death glare immediately changed as a very uncharacteristic girly sequel escaped her lips, she couldn't help, but pull her friend into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud Kory!" Victor said as he threw the pillow with so much force towards Gar that the former Titan fell from the couch with a loud thump.

"We all are." Rachel added as she looked down at the slightly dazed green haired boy.

Gar gave a thumbs up, showing his approval, not trusting himself enough to talk. He feared if he said something and it wasn't the right thing to say he would get more than a pillow thrown his way.

"Wish me luck?"

In response both Rachel and Victor gave her a hug, while Gar remained on the floor, fishing something out of his pocket. Kory barley had time to catch the shiny, copper object Gar had tossed to her. She caught it in her hand and slowly opened her palm to reveal a penny.

"It brought someone else luck once, maybe it will bring you some luck too."

Kory's eyes filled with tears as bent down and crushed him with a hug. Rachel merely gaped, she didn't know what to say to the small action he had just performed. For she was the girl the penny had given luck to the first time, she couldn't believe he still remembered. _(A/N 6)_

Kory thanked her friends again and dashed up the stairs, the penny clutched to her heart. Gar sat up as he caught his breath from his bone crushing, air sucking hug curtsy of the Princess who had just ran upstairs.

"Gar, I didn't know you had it in you. Maybe I won't write that book after all."

Gar flashed her a smile, maybe there was hope between them. Wait a minute, what book was she going to write and what the hell did it have to do with him? This he was going to find out.

"Rachel! What book?!"

-

Kory rounded the corner, hearing murmurs, _his murmurs_. This was it. She was now starting to carve her path, who knew that a useless pencil could be so, well valuable. She was almost there, she rounded the corner and stopped. She stifled a gasp as she threw herself back behind the wall and out of sight.

Richard was down on one knee asking for Babs's hand. Babs, of course, said yes, but that wasn't what killed her. Soon the two were kissing and they were kissing passionately. Kory could feel the tears making their tracks down her face as her breathing became rapid. _It _was happening again.

She stumbled back to her room, pushing the door open. She rammed into the drawers, flinging them all open, throwing her clothes everywhere. She finally found the paper she had buried only hours, minutes, seconds before. She grabbed a pen, scribbling a note on a crumpled piece of paper and ran to the window, throwing it open.

The fresh air smacked her in the face, as she forced it into her closed lungs. She pulled out the drawer form her night stand as a stack of needles fell to the floor. She grabbed one and a small liquid bottle, filling the needle up with the clear liquid. She then stabbed the needle into her arm, injecting the liquid. She smuggled her cry of pain with a pillow from her bed. She then stuffed the bottle and another needle in her jacket pocket as she climbed out the window. She couldn't let the others see her like this. _(A/N 7)_

She couldn't remember how she ended up in the dark alleyway, but at the moment she could care less. Her breathing hadn't improved since the first injection, it had only gotten worse. She let out a cry of pain as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She propped herself against the wall, reaching for the needle in her pocket.

Before she could fill it up a strong hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the needle and release another cry of pain. The fact that it was dark could not hide who it was, stopping her.

"Well I never thought I see you again in person, Starfire. I'm glad that after all these years my little project still has it's affect on you."

Slade grabbed Kory's jacket, forcing her to stand up, so that her face was inches away from his. Kory could only cry as she gasped for much needed air.

"Come now Princess, where's your little boyfriend."

"Don't call me that you bastard." She spat, hoping it at least sounded mean.

Slade merely chuckled as he wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"Even in the face of death you still chose to fight back, you haven't changed a bit my dear."

If Kory couldn't breathe before then she definitely couldn't breathe now. Not only was her attack sucking every once of air from her, Slade had managed to cut off what little air she could have used.

"Let me go." It wasn't a demand, it was a plea.

"Now why would I do that?" Slade asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"If you don't then I'm just going to have to rip your arm off."

Slade turned to see Night Wing standing in the alley way. A smirked formed un the villains mask as he dropped Kory to the ground. Kory began coughing as she reached for the needle, jabbing it into her arm, releasing the liquid medicine into her body.

"If it isn't Robin all grown up."

Night Wing cocked an eyebrow, he had completely no idea what this guys was talking about. Slade's smirk widened as he took a step to the hero who had forgotten everything, due to his villainess deeds of course.

"I'm hurt Robin, you don't remember me? You surely remember her, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Night Wings voice suddenly became unsure.

"Come on Richard, think."

Night Wing took a step back, shocked to hear the villain knew his name. The more puzzling thing was, it was like this guy knew more than just his, it felt like he _knew _him all together. His eyes glanced down at Kory, who was recovering from her attack.

"How, who are you?"

"That's not important, the important thing is, who is she? Who are you?"

The question sent his mind reeling with questions, what did he mean? Who was Kory, who was he? There was nothing to answer! Why was this guy doing this to him, what did he know that Richard, himself, didn't?

"Look into her eyes Richard, her emerald eyes. Remember her name, the team you were on. Starts with an S, come on think real hard."

"St-Starfire?" Richard released meekly.

Slade smiled.

"Bingo."

Suddenly thoughts, memories, feelings crashed into Richard's head. Everything and anything he could remember filled the empty space that had waited for his past life to fill. He could see his team, his battles, her accident, the moment before he could save her, the reason he had forgotten. _(A/N 8)_

Kory could only stare as the tears continued down her face. Richard clutched his head in frustration as he released a scream of pain as he fell to the ground on his knees. It hurt to remember, it hurt to feel like that again.

"Slade! You did this to me, did this to _us_."

His eyes fell to Kory, who was huddle against the wall, her breathing becoming normal again. He could feel his eyes filling with tears, but he blinked them back. He wouldn't cry in front of him, he wouldn't cry in front of _her._

"And you knew this whole time."

"Richard…"

His eyes left her and came back to face Slade, who was standing calmly between the two. Slade released a sigh, becoming extremely bored with Richard's reminiscing moment. He walked over and grabbed Kory by the arm and holding a knife to her neck.

"Well it looks like you two seem to be done here, and it looks like Robin isn't too pleased with his Princess. Why would he? He already has someone else, so let me take care of her for you, Richard."

"You monster!" Richard snarled as he threw himself at Slade.

Slade, who seem rather surprised, dropped Kory as Richard wrestled him to the ground. Slade sliced Richard's arm and kicked him in the stomach, sending the boy crashing into a brick wall. Slade stood up and brushed the dust from his shoulder.

"Another day perhaps," he turned to look at Kory, "Princess I'll be back to check on you later."

He suddenly disappeared and Kory ran over to help Richard to his feet. He looked up into her emerald eyes, his sapphire eyes (his mask had fallen during the struggle) burning into hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a hushed whisper, the hurt poorly hidden in his words.

"Because you're in love with her."

**__**

Monster.

How Should I feel?

__

(Monster by Meg&Dia)

-

****

I finally kicked myself hard enough to get this chapter finished. So let's start with the author notes, I certainly made a lot of them.

A/N 1: I had no idea where the pencil thing came from, but I really like it. It really paints a picture (well in my mind as I was writing it at least). So I hope you got a good image out of that too.

A/N 2: Poetry obviously doesn't work for Kory and I thought it was rather funny that Rachel suggested it to her and that Kory wanted to shoot her for it.

A/N 3: I had picture that particular scene for a very long time. I knew I wanted Alfred to take a small part in it. Plus Alfred does seem like the person who would know what to say.

A/N 4: GASP!

A/N 5: I couldn't resist having Gar use that line. It was just too priceless :D

A/N 6: You all know what episode I'm talking about. I just love BBRae fluff moments like those.

A/N 7: I swear Kory is not a drug addict! Its medicine to help with her attacks which you will learn more about in the next chapters. So everything she used to take it with is all clean and legal.

A/N 8: Someone had to make Richard remember, who knew it would be Slade. Shrugs

And the small thing from the song ended the chapter rather nicely, at least I think so. Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with the story. I know my updates have been long, but I really appreciate you guys sticking with the story! It means a lot. So stay tuned for the next chapter, should get pretty interesting.

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	6. If Onlys Are Overrated

Just Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 6

- That Is Just So You -  
Coming Back When I've

Finally Moved On

In his entire life he had never felt more alone. The truth, if it really was the truth, had been hidden from him for some many years. He couldn't meet _her_ eyes. It hurt too much. He sat in complete silence next to the coffee table he had knocked over only a few moments ago. He constantly ran his hands through his hair, he felt he couldn't do anything else.

She sat on the other side of the room, starring at the blank wall, taking in deep breaths, calming her scattered mind. It wasn't suppose to happen, he wasn't suppose to find out, at least not that way. She stole several glances at the boy sitting across from her, it killed her that he wouldn't look at her

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up to see Richard starring directly at her, his eyes red and puffy. Kory bit her bottom lip as she squeezed her arms tighter around her knees. Maybe if she didn't answer him there would be no fight. Richard continued to stare.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Richard screamed this time.

Then again a fight would be inevitable.

"Does it really matter anymore?" Kory snapped back a little bit colder than she wanted to sound.

"Of course it matters!"

Richard stood up, jamming his hands in his pants pocket. He was glad everyone had decided to let them work it out on their own, he wouldn't know how to handle anyone watching him break down.

"If I would have known it was you it might have made a…."

Kory's head snapped up and she cut him off before he could finish, "It might have made a what?!"

Richard paused looking over at her, Kory now stood up, but neither of them closed the distance between them.

"A difference? Is that what you think Richard? Well it wouldn't have, it just wouldn't have!"

Kory turned to walk out of the room, but Richard wasn't letting her go that easily. He grabbed her arm, turning her so that she was facing him.

"And why wouldn't it make a difference." Richard whispered.

"Because you would have still married her."

__

Silence.

__

Dead silence.

And just when he thought he could have taken a lower blow, he quickly discovered he was very, _very _wrong. If he could have felt his legs he would have used them, but as of right now that wasn't an option. He watched her walk away a little too fast, he let her go a little too fast, but of all the things that had happened a little too fast, he knew one thing happened a little to late.

He had came back,

And she,

Had moved on.

__

"It's over Richard, what happened back then happened. You've moved on and you're getting married to a great girl and me, well, I've moved on to. Xavier's waiting for me……"

Well as far as _he _knew.

__

(A/N 1)

-

Good-byes are suppose to be short and sweet, but when you're in, correction, were in, love with someone good-byes are anything, but short and sweet. It's not like this was the first time (or second for that matter) that she has had to say good-bye to the one person she had loved her entire life since she had landed on the planet Earth.

But after so long, and a few memories forgotten, it's time to move on.

And she had just that!

Well, sort of.

Xavier was everything she had ever wanted in a guy. Sweet, open about his feelings for her, strong, handsome, a great kisser, very caring of her, but there was one problem in this perfect picture of perfectness. _(A/N 2)_

He wasn't Richard Grayson.

Great, that just canceled out everything else on the list.

Kory growled as she threw her clothes into her trunk, as if throwing them would take out all her anger. It was worth a try. She slammed it down, locked the case and marched down stairs. No one stopped her as she ran out into the night, stopping by another figure leaning against a bike.

Richard followed her.

He stood on the steps as he watched her swing effortlessly onto the bike and wrap her hands around _his _waist. Kory's eyes found Richard's and everyone feeling of moving on had vanished, if it was even there in the first place. Xavier started the motor cycle and pulled out into the night.

And for a split second,

He wanted to chase after them, scream her name, and not make the same mistake he had made those many years ago.

And for a split second,

She wanted to jump of the motor cycle, run into his arms, and not run away from the same mistake she had made those many years ago.

If only, but a split second, they thought,

Everything could change.

But split seconds don't last long and tears rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed Xavier's waist tighter.

And tears rolled his cheeks as he turned to walk back inside the house, and soon walking down the aisle.

If only he would have, if only she would have.

But honestly, would it had made a difference?

-

****

Zomg, I think I'm going to kill myself. *Attempts to hang self and fails* oh well. The reason for killing myself is that this chapter is ridiculously short and the update was ridiculously long. And also this chapter is a complete Epic Fail to my last chapter......

But note to all readers I'm not dead. I've just been very very very very busy. Okay maybe I was the living dead, but we're not getting into details xD

So please stick with the story, I'm going to finish it. And thanks for all the support^^

Oh by the way, while I'm thinking about it, my opening line was from the song "Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

Anyways…..onto the author notes.

A/N 1: Drama, drama, drama, and of course Richard you should never assume that she's moved on! You know what assuming does!!!!

A/N 2: Perfectness. So just a word I made up :D

Oh I have a poll for you guys that might determine how the stories going to end (or might not)

Poll:

Should Kory end up with Xavier and Richard marry Babs………

Or.

Should Kory and Richard get back together.

YOU be the judge!

Um I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I can promise you that it's going to be way longer than this one -_-

Seriously, it will be.

And as always thanks for the reviews and please review (even if you want to yell at me for the shortness of the chapter)

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	7. I'm Not Her

Just Breathe

Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of story.

Chapter 7

- For God Sake -

I'm Not The Girl

That You Want Me To Be.

I'm Not Her

Life.

Life is short, so live it well.

That is a load of bull.

Life is the longest thing you will ever do and if anyone tries to tell you differently, then they are trying to sell you something. Life is particularly long when you're to believe you're in love with someone, but are really in love with someone else, who is getting married to another person entirely, but they're completely in love with you, or at least they were.

Now doesn't that just dull you're road carving pencil that was already pretty crappy to begin with.

Kory sat on a black leather couch, pressing what was believed to be an ice pack against her forehead, but it really looked more like a blue version of Flubber. Even after six weeks she still hadn't grown accustomed to the beautiful penthouse currently owned by Xavier Red.

It was pretty pathetic that the thing that had given her the headache was a beautifully inscribed white envelope with her (and Xavier's, but that was beside the point) name on it. One would think that a beautiful wedding invitation would excite even the most depressed of people.

Unless that invitation is for a wedding where you aren't the bride and the man you love is wedding someone else. That might put a damper on your wedding spirit.

Kory flung the blue Flubber against the wall, grabbing the white envelope from the coffee table, and walked into kitchen. She grabbed the set of matches of the fridge and walked back into the living room, heading toward the small fireplace. Soon smoked danced up through the chimney, whispering seductively for the white envelope that Kory so desperately wanted to burn.

Her hand began to shake as she felt the heat from the fire licking the tips of her fingers. The fire began a mocking dance, teasing her, telling her she couldn't burn it.

And it was right.

Kory slammed the envelope back down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, she reached for the bottle of vodka sitting on top of the refrigerator. She then moved to the counter, a small shot glass in her hand, and downed six shots within two minutes.

The wonders of alcohol, Kory had discovered not so long ago, how beautiful a thing it was. It made all the pain go away, if only for a little bit. Another four shots down, it would have been five, but the sound of footsteps in the living room stopped her from downing that fifth shot.

"It's not even three in the afternoon and you're already downing shots?"

Kory leaned against the counter top, giggles escaping her lips. Xavier wrapped his arms around Kory's waist, placing small kisses on her neck.

"Anytime is a good time to drink." Kory responded as she turned, grabbing his face, pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh, Richard called…." Xavier began.

Kory immediately stopped kissing him, the white envelope sitting on the coffee table began to burn in the back of her skull.

"…he said something about a wedding invitation and no response from us."

"Oh! That invitation, well it just came today, lost in the mail or something like that."

Kory broke away from their embrace before Xavier could see the lie dancing in her eyes. She grabbed the envelope off the table, which seemed to scorch her hands, and handed it to Xavier. He tore it open, scanning it quickly.

"Well it's a good thing he called, the wedding is this Saturday."

She knew it was coming, but it hit her hard, harder than she ever thought it would hit her. She forced a smile, excusing herself to the bathroom, she opened a small drawer from her white vanity, grabbing a needle. She carefully filled it up, then injected it in her arm.

"Kory?"

"I'll be out in a minute." She replied in a soft whisper.

Xavier opened the door, bending down so he was eye leveled with her. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You don't have to go through this alone."

She matched his smile as she laid her head on his chest.

"I don't deserve you." She breathed.

"He doesn't deserve you." Xavier whispered back.

Kory half laughed half sobbed at the remark. Xavier positioned himself so his back was against the bathroom wall. Kory laid her head on his shoulder and silence soon settled itself in the small room with the couple. Xavier gently ran his fingers through Kory's hair.

"Kory, I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

Kory raised her head from his shoulder, looking into his gorgeous grey eyes. He rummaged around his pocket for a couple of moments before pulling something out of it.

"Kory I…"

__

(A/N 1)

-

Richard's feet dragged gently in the white sand that laid beneath the swing set. He aimlessly swung back and forth, as if to shake all the thoughts from his mind. His head hung low, eyes glued to the ripples that had formed in his light blue jeans only moments ago. He really could have been anywhere (actually he should have been with the wedding planner, but something in his mind told him to ditch. He would pay for it later) , but for some reason he had ended up at the park.

Six weeks.

It seemed pretty pathetic that he was depressed because a girl, that wasn't his bride-to-be, hadn't walked back into his life the same moment she walked out.

Yep, pretty pathetic.

He was getting married, it should have been a week of thrills, chills, and excitement, but lately it just filled him with dread. The closer he was to the wedding, the farther away he was from Kory. He didn't like how that worked out.

"Somehow I knew you'd be here."

A smile gracefully played across Richard's lips, he didn't have to look to know who it was. The swing next to him lightly shook as Kory sat herself down gently in the seat. His head cocked to the side, as to get a better look at her. Her hair was wildly strewn down her back, a dark purple sun dress wrapped perfectly around her figure, and her emerald eyes were sparkling like always.

"Shouldn't you be with a wedding planner?' She asked.

"Shouldn't you be with Xavier?" He retorted.

Kory half chuckled as she shoved her toes deeper into the cold sand. Richard remained quiet as his eyes wandered around the empty park, a small smile tugged on his lips. He suddenly stood up, making Kory cock an eyebrow, and he stood in front of her, holding out his hand.

"What?" She asked, a smile also finding its way to her lips.

"Take my hand, I want to dance with you."

Kory stared down at the hand, part of her wanting to smack it, but more of her wanted to take it. Richard waited patiently, knowing she of all people wouldn't be able to resist.

"But there's no music."

"There doesn't have to be."

Kory pressed her lips together, but temptation won and she grabbed the hand in front of her. Richard pulled her close, putting his arm around her waist, they slowly began to sway to the silent music. Kory laid her head against his chest, slowly releasing a breath of air. _(A/N 2)_

"Remember when you had to dance with Kitten at her prom?"

Richard chuckled as they continued to sway slowly in the park.

"Sadly, I do. She was insane, what a horrible date, but it was worth it…."

Kory looked up, a puzzled expression overcame her tanned face.

" …because I got to dance with you."

Even after all these years Kory's cheeks never failed to turn a bright rosy red, Richard only smiled in response. For a few moments they danced in complete silence, which felt like heaven for both of them.

"Kory, what happened to us?"

Kory buried her into Richard's chest, fighting back tears.

"T-thing happen Richard, you forgot and met someone else."

Richard stopped in mid turn, Kory slowly pulled away from his warm body.

"No, something happened before the accident."

"I've got to go, Xavier will be wondering where I am."

Kory began running down the park path, but was stopped when she felt Richard's hand wrapped around her arm. Any attempt at breaking free would have been futile so she stood there, swaying gently as Richard slowly released her.

"I waited so long for you Richard, oh god how I waited," Kory stifled a laughed as she turned to look at Richard, "and Rachel, Gar, Victor, they all told me you would come around, that you really cared, but you never came."

"Kory, we could never be something, not after what Slade did to you. He knew you were my weakness, that's why he hurt you. It was all because of me!"

Kory bit her bottom lip as Richard ran a hand through his hair, turned and began walking a bit up the path, stopping, and turning back to face her.

"I wanted to be with you, but seeing you so, so broken. It killed my inside and I could never let him hurt you like that ever again, I could never feel the way I did for you ever again." The last part came out in more of a whisper.

"You could have risked it! I loved you! I loved you and I still do!" Kory screamed as she ran up to him, punching him softly, forgetting her alien powers, in the shoulder. "I loved you more than anything, but instead you pushed me away so Slade couldn't see it. Then you fell in love with someone else."

Richard placed his hand on her cheek as he wiped a tear away.

"But I'm still in love with you." He breathed.

"It doesn't work like that Richard, you're getting married, and so am I."

Richard's eyes widened as his hand dropped down to his side, Kory turned away from him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"Xavier asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're leaving tomorrow, getting on a train to New York City." _(A/N 3)_

She started walking down the path as Richard stood dumbfound, unable to move,

"Kory, you can't." He released in a horsed whisper.

Kory stopped, turned around and ran into his arms, giving him a sweet, but quick kiss on the lips. She then backed away as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Good-bye Richard, I'll always love you."

She then turned and walked away.

__

**I die each time you turn away.**

**{Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday}**

**-**

Babs sadly stared at the clock as her wedding planner, Judy, tapped her pen against a pad of paper. There was some last minute things they needed to go over and the absence of the groom was more than aggravating for both women sitting together in silence. As aggravating as this was, it was nothing compared to the six weeks of planning they had gone through, getting ready for the wedding, and yet Richard seemed to be distant the whole time.

She felt that when Richard looked at her, he wasn't seeing her, he was seeing someone else. She could tell by the hurt look in his eyes, even though it only lasted a second or two, he would then shake his head and smile at her, like he hadn't seen the other girl at all. As hard as Babs did to brush it off as nothing more than just mourning over her, she just couldn't get past the hurt she felt every time that looked filled his eyes.

One time it got to be too much.

__

Babs blinked her eyes as Richard walked into the living room, just now returning from one of his many boys nights out. (Gar and Victor claimed it was the last time he could go out a free man before getting married, they were joking of course.) Richard seemed a bit more out of it than normal, but none of the less he greeted his future bride with a dashing smile and a sweet kiss on the lips.

For the first time in their relationship an awkward silence settled itself between them, happy to find a new couple to poke fun at. Richard fumbled with something in his pocket and a small, emerald star keychain fell to the ground. Both Babs and Richard bent down to pick it up, both bumping heads and chuckling like idiots. To make matters worse their hands found the keychain at the same time.

Babs bit her lip stifling a smile as did Richard, they both locked eyes and for a moment, it seemed almost perfect, until it came. The hurt and pain washed over Richard's face, consuming his eyes like fire consuming a forest and Babs knew. She knew he wasn't looking at the same girl anymore. The anger and hurt hit Babs harder than she could have imagined and she couldn't stand being looked at like that.

"I'm not her Richard!"

This brought him out of his trance fast and he was quick to embrace her, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be her." Richard whispered in her ear.

"I'm just not her."

A small kiss on her cheek brought her out of her memory as the chair next to her was filled with they boy they had been waiting for. Richard smiled, apologized for being late, and began the last preparations.

"You're late!" Babs half whispered half giggled in his ear.

He responded with a goofy smile, which made it harder for her to surpass the laughter from bursting out. Richard took her hand, kissing it lightly.

"I love you."

Babs smiled, but there it was again, only for a moment, but she could easily recognize it. Richard blinked and the smile returned to his lips as if the moment never happened and Babs did all she could to keep her smile on her face.

"Let's get married." He whispered confidently.

"Let's get married." She responded with much less confidence than she had ever had in her life.

__

(A/N 5)

**-**

**A/N 1: What did he ask her???!!! What did he ask her??!!! Xavier's so sweet : D**

**A/N 2: I like moments like that, it kind of reminded me of that moment in The Notebook when he asked her to dance, so sweet and adorable, all things fluff and more.**

**A/N 3: Looks like question one was answered.**

**A/N 4: Love that song and I thought it went well with how the moment ended, well at least I though it did xD**

**A/N 5: Poor Babs, all Richard sees is someone else, and it looks like she's reaching her breaking point.**

**Yes! I'M NOT DEAD! School is such a killer, so is swim practice…..but I was able to get on and do small parts and I was finally able to finish up this chapter. *Whips sweat from forehead***

**Anyways, big shout out THANK YOU to all my reviewers. SERIOUSLY, it means a lot even if you only type like a letter! Well maybe more than a letter…….but big thanks anyways! Eh next chapter, I have no idea when it will be up, maybe not for a while, maybe sooner than you think. It just depends on my time and how well I can manage it, but don't fret cause I'm going to finish the story to the end! So as always review! Review! Review!**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**(A/N 4)


	8. And Yet

Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

- And After All This Time -

I Find That I'm Still In Love

With You

Richard slammed the small shot glass down on the oak top of the bar. He licked his lips absent mindedly, waving his fingers to the bartender, silently asking for another round. The alcohol burnt his throat as it slide down, but he barely noticed it. He irritably tugged at the dark blue tie resting around his neck, but then gave up. It wasn't coming off. He sighed as he was poured another round and downed it as quick as the first few.

"Slow down there son, you're going to be drunk by the time you get to where ever you're going."

Richard looked up to see an old man pulling up next to him. A small cap sat on his graying hair and he was rather short, but managed to pull himself up in the tall bar stool. Richard released a small smile as he order the old man a drink.

"And how would you know if I was going somewhere." Richard asked curiously.

"Don't know. Just a guess. Saw the nice tux and tie, thought you were going to a wedding or other stuff you kids do." The old man answered as he took a small slip from his drink.

Richard laughed lightly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Something like that, so can I ask your name?"

"Marty and you're Richard right? Bruce's kid?" He asked with polite interest.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Richard asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Known Bruce for a while, go way back." He responded with a smile.

Richard returned the smile before finishing off another shot. His eyes fell to his watch. Only ten minutes now to the wedding and fifteen till _her _train leaves.

"So you want to tell me why you're not at the wedding, I'm sure Barbra is having a heart attack."

Richard's head shot up at the mention of Babs. Marty merely smiled as he took another sip from is drink and then checked his pocket watch.

"I can't chose. I love both of them" Richard let out in a whisper.

Marty didn't respond, but took out his wallet and laid a couple of bills on the bar stool. He then gently slid out of his seat and grabbed his coat, swinging it over his shoulder with surprise swiftness. He placed a hand on Richard's shoulder, his smile still gracefully dancing on his lips.

"I'm sure she'll understand. You still have time."

Without another word the old man walked out of the bar, leaving Richard to his thoughts. The bartender asked Richard if he wanted his shot refilled, but Richard was already dumping money on the table, grabbing his jacket and ran out the door.

-

Babs' eyes gazed into the mirror in front of her. Her beautiful white dress fit elegantly around her small frame. Her fingers ran over her arms, up her shoulders and around her neck line. The sleeveless dress was simple, with diamonds lining the top and the sides of her dress. A simple flower pattern ran down the middle of the dress. She ran her pearls through her teeth, trying to distract her restless mind.

Someone who looked so beautiful never looked so sad and on the supposed happiest day of her life. She licked her lips and was surprised to taste the bitter sweet taste of tears. She gently whipped them away from her cheeks and let out a sigh.

The door suddenly creaked open and Babs head cocked up, her eyes widened when she saw Richard in the reflection.

"Richard…"

"I'm sorry Babs, I haven't been fair to you and I know that." He seemed to be choking back a sob.

He walked over to her and she placed a shaky hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes taking in her sweet scent of French vanilla and raspberries. She always seemed to smell like that. It was the first thing he remembered smelling when he first woke up from his coma that for so long surpassed the memories of Kory and the others.

"I'm ready." He suddenly blurted.

Kory had Xavier. If she was happy, he could be happy.

Babs bit her bottom lip as she gently traced Richard's lips, running her hands along his face, taking every inch of him in. He was giving in. No, she couldn't let him surrender like that. No matter how much it would kill her in the end.

"But I'm not." She whispered in response.

Richard opened his eyes, peering curiously into her beautiful face. He then placed a hand to her cheek as she know closed her eyes.

"What?"

The sobs were sure to come, but she had to remain strong. She had to remain strong for him. Her lip quivered as she took Richard's hand from her cheek.

"I have to let you go."

Before Richard could respond Babs pulled him into a passionate kiss. This was different from any other kiss they had ever shared. Richard could practically taste the vanilla and raspberries as he kissed her back with even more passion than either could ever imagine. This was no ordinary kiss.

This was a goodbye kiss.

They soon broke apart, their foreheads resting gently against on another.

"You still have time." Babs whispered through the silence.

Richard closed his eyes tightly as if to shut out the world that surrounded him, shut out everything that had gone wrong and hope just with a blink of an eye they would be fixed.

"I love you." He whispered, hoping those three words would make up for everything he had done.

Babs laughed lightly.

"Love you too."

-

Kory threw her gaze out the train window, watching the people saying their last good-byes. She saw a father hug his two daughters, a mother hug a grandmother, and a couple kissing before the boy broke apart and hopped on the train, waving eagerly to the girl. Kory blinked back tears, not seeing the girl anymore, but herself. She tore her eyes away and leaned back against the seat.

This was it. She would be leaving this place forever with Xavier and they would start a happy life with no heart break, no love triangles and no Richard. She bit her bottom lip fighting back the tears, this was for the best. A small jolt of the train shook her as the engine let out a high pitched scream. Slowly the train began to move.

-

Richard pulled into the parking lot of the train station. His eyes found the grey smoke billowing in the air and the scream of the engine. His heart began to race as he bolted for the train.

-

Kory gave one last look towards the station, half expecting someone, _anyone _, to stop her from doing this. She knew she could be happy with Xavier, but it felt wrong to leave everyone she loved behind. _No, he's getting married to Babs, if he's happy I'm happy. _

-

"Hey buddy you need a ticket to go out on the platform."

Richard pushed pass the station guard as he saw the red train start rolling slowly along the tracks. He ran into a thick crowd, his head was spinning as ran his hands through his hair. He wouldn't make it, he was too late.

-

Kory began to turn away, but something caught her eye. She looked more closely and gasped. She pressed her hand against the glass as she saw Richard burst through the crowd, turning around and around, looking for something on the platform. The train began to move faster, but Richard didn't seem to see her. She knocked on the glass, screaming his name.

"Richard!"

He looked up and smiled upon seeing her. Kory then realized he was moving, no she was moving. The train began to pick up speed. Kory ran out of the compartment, pushing past passengers as she continued on to the end of the train. Richard followed her from the platform. She ran to the door and opened it, throwing herself out into the air. She floated for a few moments above the tracks and then flew over to where he stood.

"You came back." She whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I've lost you so many times Star, I couldn't lose you again."

He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kory responded, running her fingers through his hair and wrapping her arms around his neck.

__

**I don't want this moment**

**To ever end**

**Where everything's nothing**

**Without you**

**{With Me by sum 41}**

**-**

Babs stared at the empty shot glass in front of her, with any hesitation she signaled the bartender to give her another round. She squeezed her eyes shut as the alcohol slide down her throat. She slammed the glass on the table. She pushed back her veil from her eyes and asked for another round.

She barely noticed the figure pulling up a seat next to her. He also ordered a round of shots.

"Shouldn't you be at a church?" The stranger asked.

Babs laughed bitterly as she took down another shot. She whipped her lips with her forearm and turned to the man.

"Shouldn't you be on a train?"

Xavier returned the comment with a bitter laugh all his own.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Sure, what have I got to lose?" She responded and then smiled at him.

"Actually Babs, you two both have everything to lose." Said a very familiar voice.

-

**Sorry I got too lazy to do the author note things for this chapter _ So forgive me for that. Also forgive again for the long update and no this isn't the end of the story! Lol as you can tell from the cliff hanger. Uh questions, comments, concerns are always welcome and REVIEWS :D**

**Next chapter will be out uhh…..soon….hopefully. OH AND THAN YOU FOR STICKING WITH THESTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hands you all a ginormo cookie***

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**


	9. The Hidden Door

Breathe

Disclaimer: Owns nothing.

- The Hidden Door -

Richard squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to the dark that was settling around him. His had was practically screaming at him. He began to move his hand to the pain in his head, but it was dragged back down to the ground.

"What the-"

A sudden out burst of coughs broke him off mid-sentence and he realized he wasn't alone. He sat up quickly, jerking the other person with him.

"Hey!"

Richard blinked rapidly. He raised his hand to see the silver chain linking him to other unfortunate prisoner. He turned to look at him and gasp to see Xavier on the other side. Xavier seemed to notice their uncomfortable connection.

"Grayson? Shit. Where are we?"

Richard was still in shock to see Kory's ex or current or whatever they were, fiancé sitting captive with him. _Wait, if I don't know what they are, what does that make Kory and I? _Richard didn't want to dwell on the thought given their current predicament. He gazed around the room, dusty, small, and only had on door leading to God knows where.

"You guess is as good as mine." Richard finally replied.

Xavier stood up, not realize he was taking Richard with him and he was jerked to his feet. Richard scowled, but Xavier didn't notice, he was to busy staring curiously at the door.

"Slade." He finally said.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked, peering at Xavier's curios face.

"Slade. He found Babs and I, at a bar, and then it all goes blank." Xavier shook his head as if trying to jog his memory.

"_Slade?" _Snarled Richard.

Richard's lips pulled back, the snarl remaining on his face, and his hands balled into a fist. The thought of him even near Babs got his blood boiling. Then something hit him, if he was here, then where…?

"Shit! I let it happen again!" Richard growled and then suddenly held his face in his hands. Xavier turned, the curiosity still playing on his face.

"What?"

"He not only has Babs, but he's got Kory too. I let him get her again."

A dark looked passed over Xavier's face and all the curiousness drained away, but before he could kill the former hero a small screen, laying above the door, flashed on.

"Evening gentlemen."

Both boys looked up to see Slade's emotionless mask starring back at them, but what they didn't know was that a smile laid on his hidden face.

"I've see you already know each other, but let's cut to the chase. I have what you want. I'm not to sure which one you want, but they're both here."

The camera flashed to another room. Wires and technical equipment took up most of the rooms interior. The boy's eyes traced along the many colored wires to see it hooked up to a giant metal ball with small antennas sticking out from all angles. Electrical waves danced between the antennas. They then followed it down to two other larger wires that both broke off in different directions and broke down into smaller wires.

And these smaller wires were connected to two small fragile bodies bond and lying on two silver tables. One of them was wide awake, her eyes darting back and fourth, the fear slipping out between each breath she took. The other lay silent and still like she was already dead.

Richard watched in horror as the memories of the same girl that lay silent has been there before. He closed his eyes, shutting it all away, but the memories came flooding back.

"_Robin go!" Cyborg screamed as blasted another one of Slade's guards. He, Beast Boy, and Raven would stay behind to hold down the fort._

_Robin took off down the hall, her screams pushing him even harder. He kicked down the door to see wires everywhere, they entangled the poor girl's frame as the electrical surges crashed through her body. Robin looked on in horror as she was dying before his eyes. _

"_Stop! Stop this, she doesn't deserve it! Punish me!"_

_It was all he could scream at the man standing in front of him, jacking up the voltage level on the machine. He turned it down so her body no longer shook with pain, it now lay still._

"_Oh, but I am punishing you and you're just in time for my little experiment."_

"_What have you done to her?"_

_Slade walked over to the table all while keeping his eyes on Robin. He stroked the fiery red hair that covered the face of the alien princess that lay in front of him. _

"_Don't touch her." Robin snarled, but he dare not approach, afraid Slade would kill her right then and there._

"_You see Robin," he cooed will ignoring the teens improper behavior, "I knew you would come for her, because if there's one thing I know about you is that you have a weakness for your friends, especially for her. So I thought well if Robin does end up saving her I might as well never let him forget losing her in the first place. So the machine you now see has been injecting this girl with special probes that will trigger at any moment and leave her to suffer, even when I'm not there. But it will remind you of how you failed, trying to save her."_

_Robin gritted his teeth, but he knew Slade was right. He had failed. _

"_I'm going to kill you Slade." _

"_Not unless I kill _her _first."_

_Slade reached for the button, but Robin was quicker and kicked Slade in the face. He ran over to Starfire and quickly pulled the wires from her body._

"_I'm sorry."_

_He gently picked her up and started for the door, but was blocked by Slade. The masked man said nothing, but merely dropped a small ball before running in the other direction. Robin realized what it was too late and the bomb went off with great force. That's when everything went black and his memory fell apart._

"Ah Richard I see that you remember my little experiment years ago."

Richard looked away, ashamed to look in Xavier's eyes. He diverted his attention back to the two girls, his heart sinking when he saw Babs fighting against the wires, trying to break free. Now he had put both of them in danger.

"I wanted to do another experiment, see what happens when I play with fire one more time. You have eight minutes to find them, good luck."

The screen sudden went blank and Slade was gone. Richard banged his head against the cold wall, praying for any sort of numbness to over take his body. Xavier merely stared.

"Mind telling me something." Xavier asked.

Richard looked up, rather annoyed, at Xavier for breaking him away from his almost state of numbness. Xavier could not hide the scowl that came to his face upon seeing the annoyed look.

"Yeah, actually, I do mind." Richard spat. "That bastard, did this to Kory before, only I wasn't…there, to save her. I failed."

"What do you mean you failed?" Xavier growled.

Richard whipped around, mere inches from Xavier's face screaming, "I mean I couldn't fucking save her! I let Slade beat me by taking the one thing I loved and destroying it right before my eyes! And then I lose my memory, fall in love with someone else, break her heart again and put her and Babs in danger!"

"Well congratulations Grayson." Xavier responded with a snarl.

This was Richard's breaking point. He jumped on top of Xavier, knocking him to the ground. He rained on Xavier with swift punches, but Xavier knew how to fight too. He kicked Richard in the stomach and proceed to return the favor by throwing blows of his own towards Richard.

"If you could learn to love someone right, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Xavier yelled through his bloody nose. Richard rolled on top of him, reaching out for his neck.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't taken Kory away from me this never would have happened!" Richard retorted with a bloody lip. Xavier snarled and kicked Richard in the shin, taking his turn to send a few punches at the Boy Wonder.

"My fault! Is it my fault you couldn't save her back then and still can't save her now?" Richard slowly began to stop fight back as Xavier continued on. "My fault that she was ready to move on, let someone else, who wouldn't break her heart love her? If only _you_ could let her go, then we'd all be just fine!"

Xavier's fist came to a halt when he saw the tears slide down Richard's cheeks, mixing with his blood stained face. Xavier pulled himself up and then helped Richard to his feet. Richard silently whipped the tears away.

"You're right." He whispered.

"I know."

Richard said nothing to his response. He just shook his head, ashamed at the time they had wasted by fighting over something neither of them deserved, well at least he didn't deserve her, Xavier on the other hand did.

"I'm sorry. Let's just put it behind us and try to find them, they need us right now." Richard stated, his leader tone taking its rightful place.

Xavier nodded in agreement as he opened the door. Both boys walked through and froze once they saw the complex max that lay before them. Both boys scanned the many openings, each pointing to a different one.

"That one." They both cried.

Upon seeing that were both pointing in different directions they growled at each other and then pointed to a different entrance.

"This one!" Again, both of them pointed in a different direction.

"For the love of…that one!" Richard stated as he pointed down a dark hallway.

Xavier looked from the hallway to Richard several times, he gave Richard a look that stated Richard was no less than crazy for choosing the darkest of all paths.

"You've got to be kidding me. " He finally said.

Richard shrugged his shoulders, "Seems like something Slade would set up."

With no response from Xavier, Richard began walking down the dark hallway, Xavier in tow behind him, muttering to himself, "Of all the hallways…..darkest one…."

Richard came to a stop, which, despite Xavier's good eyesight, he did not see and therefore ran into Richard, causing them both to cry out.

"A little warning next time would be lovely!"

Richard waved him away as he began feeling along the wall. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he figured it was better than stumbling blindly through the dark (which Xavier sarcastically noted was the hallway in which Richard chose).

"What are you looking for?' Xavier question as he leaned against what he took as a wall, but in this darkness one was not too sure.

"A switch to a secret door or something." Richard replied.

"Well if you find something let me…….."

Xavier didn't finish his sentence because at that moment Richard's fingers had indeed found a switch, but it didn't open a secret door in the wall. Instead it opened a trap door, which Xavier was standing on, and was now falling through. Since Richard was handcuffed to Xavier he too fell down the hole. Both boys found themselves sliding through different rooms. They tried to garb on to the sides, but were going so fast they couldn't stop themselves. After a series of twist and turns, and a huge drop, they finally landed in a hall of several funny looking mirrors.

"What the hell is this place, some sort of fun house?" Xavier asked as he helped Richard to his feet.

"Why aren't you having any fun?" Slade's voice echoed off the walls.

Richard gritted his teeth as he looked down at his watch.

"We have six minutes."

Xavier scowled as he stared at his reflection which was a taller, stretched out version of himself. Without reason Xavier brought his fist back and punched the glass mirror which then broke into several pieces. Richard said nothing as he, himself, would have loved to punch every single mirror in the hall. Xavier bit back a cry of pain as he stared at his bloody knuckles. Richard tore a piece from his shirt and wrapped it around Xavier's hand quietly.

"We need to keep movie." He murmured.

Xavier gave a small, hysterical laugh. "And go where? There aren't any doors!"

Richard slowly looked around and to his horror, Xavier was right. There were no doors in sight. Richard pounded his fist against the mirror opposite of the one Xavier broke. A sudden gold glint caught his eye in the mirror. Richard blinked, desperately hoping that what he was seeing in the mirror wasn't part of an illusion. He slowly turned around and walked towards the broken mirror. Xavier raised his eyebrows as he watched Richard slowly approach the door.

"No way in hell that this is….." Richard trailed off as he grabbed the small, golden knob resting against whatever was behind the mirror. "…a door."

The hidden door opened with a loud creak and Richard stepped through, Xavier in tow.

**-**

**Yeah I fail when it comes to updating :/**

**BUT like I've promised I WILL finish this story!!!**

**Even if it kills me!**

**Now that it's summer it will be easier to update. **

**This chapter took me a while to write, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Um, let's see….ah yes. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONITUNED REVIEWS ABOUT THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

**They seriously are my bread and butter.**

**Speaking of the story….what is behind the door? Will Richard and Xavier make it in time and will they ever be un-cuffed? (I don't think that's an actual word…but now it is xD)**

**Soo….review, please. It really helps.**

**I'll update- eventually.**

**But I will update, please be patient. **

**Hopefully *crosses fingers* I'll make the waiting process shorter.**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792 **


End file.
